


Sherlock is coming home

by Gabe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabe/pseuds/Gabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years after fall and Sherlock is finally returning to Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock is coming home

He was tired. But he had so much to do. He sighed and continued walking on empty street. It was almost sunrise. He was only one on the streets. Cold wind carried dry leaves around streets and he turn his coat collar up and wrapped his coat more tightly around him. He would be home soon after long time. He thought about his only friend who he had left behind. How he could probably be angry at him. And he totally have to reason to be angry. He had been gone so long. After a while he could see his home street and suddenly he started to feel a bit unsure about coming home. He shook his head trying to get rid of that feeling. "You idiot" he mumbled himself. 

Finally he stand behind his own door. Hesitating he pushed door open and walked in. There was silent and he almost could hear his friend snoring upstairs. He walked straight to bedroom where his friend was sleeping and without thinking he just crawled into bed next to his own army doctor. He really had waited coming back and being with John and never leave him again. John turned next to him and mumbled something unclear before he started snoring again. He just couldn't resist and he wrapped his hands around John and whispered "I'll never leave you, my army doctor." before falling asleep. 

 

Couple of hours later John woke up. Something was unusual. He felt something warm next to him and he could hear quiet snuffling. He turned to look next to him just to find his dead best friend. At least he thought he was dead. He stared at sleeping Sherlock and he didn't know what to think. Of course he was kind of happy to have him back but he was also mad at him. How could he leave him like this and then go back like nothing ever happened? He wanted to wake him up and punch his face but he also wanted to let him sleep. He seemed so tired. John decided to let him sleep because he could punch him later. 

It was almost noon when Sherlock finally woke up. He was still tired but better than earlier. He yawned and stretched before he realized that John was staring at him. "Good morning John" he said as it was usual him to sleep next to him and like he was never really gone. "How was your night? Any nightmares?" he continued. John felt anger and almost yelled at Sherlock but instead of that he just whispered that he slept better than past months. Sherlock smiled a little as he got up John's bed. "Do you want nice cup of tea?" John responded with small nod that Sherlock of course couldn't see but he knew that John would take cup of tea as every morning. He always drinks tea after waking up. 

They sat down on the big living room with cup of tea. John really didn't know where to start. He wasn't prepared for this. His best friend has just got back after he thought he was dead. That was pretty hard situation and it hurt John that Sherlock was like nothing happened. But Sherlock was just too shamed about what he did and he really wanted to fix everything with John. He just couldn't. 

After long silence John finally spoke. "Why did you leave me like that? I was devastated and I missed you so much. And I thought that I never will see you again. Why Sherlock, why?" John was close to cry. He had to look away. Sherlock shouldn't see him like this. 

Sherlock sat there and think a long time what to say. He really didn't want to screw up any more that he had already done. He cleared his throat before he finally said. "I really did that for you. For you and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. And of course for Mycroft. I just wanted to protect all of you. I couldn't think that you will get hurt because of me. I would be lost without you. Especially I would be lost without you John." He sighed and continued "I'm really sorry what I did. I just did what I had to. You understand that don't you? "That was even harder than Sherlock was thought but now it is finally done. Sherlock waited John's answer few minutes. 

"I can't fully understand you but I forgive you. I would be lost without you too. In fact I was pretty lost so I'm glad you're finally back. I never stopped believing in you." John smiled a bit but Sherlock could see pain in his eyes. "I'm really sorry. I really am. Can I do something that would make you feel better?" He turned his head away because that hurt to see pain in John's eyes. "More tea maybe?" he finally asked. When Sherlock turned back to meet his flat mate's eyes he was surprised. There was something behind endless pain in his eyes. He thought he was going crazy but then John finally opened his mouth. " Come here Sherlock. I just wanna know that you are really here and close to me." Instead of changing place Sherlock tapped his lap. "You come here. " When John rose from his chair Sherlock grinned a bit. John sat down his lap and wrapped his shaking hands around Sherlock. Sherlock wrapped his hands around John when John whispered. "Don't leave me like that again. Promise that. I don't want to lose you. Sherlock.. Sherlock I lo-love you." John blushed a bit and turned his face away. Sherlock answered right away " I won't leave you again. I'll never leave you. I love you too my own army doctor. " He kissed John's forehead gently. 

They sat there long time. They didn't speak much but they really didn't need to. They had each other and that was enough. Nothing or nobody can ever come between them.


End file.
